


All Part of the Business

by 12568598



Category: Asian Mafia Fans
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Kpop idols as minor charactors, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12568598/pseuds/12568598
Summary: Just a Japanese mafia fic
Relationships: There probably aren't going to be any romantic relationships





	All Part of the Business

The old man’s eyes widened when I pulled out the pistol. “Jaechan, this is a misunderstanding. Please put the gun down, or I’ll have to call security.” He threatened, his voice trembling. “I don’t care about her, if that’s what you’re talking about.” I gestured with my weapon at the girl sitting on the couch. ”Then what’s the problem?” He asked, with a puzzled look.. “The problem is that you’re still alive.” His face went slack with fear as I turned to the girl. “Scram, before you see something you can’t unsee.” She quickly got up and walked out of the room. I locked the door behind her.

“Now, why would you try to cheat me and my friends?” I asked, turning back to the CEO. “Y-you a-nd your-r f-f-friends?” He looked confused for a few moments, then he realized what the situation was. “Those raggedy teen hulaggins at the casino? Those are your friends?” He questioned, dumbfounded.

“Yeah, got a problem?”

“N-not at a-all.” He put his hands up to shield his face as I took a few steps forward and raised my gun threateningly. “Watch who you call raggedy hulaggins.” “Can’t we just talk this out?” He whimpered softly, sliding back on the couch. “Oh no. You had your chance for that already.”

Suddenly he made a grab for the pistol, trying to yank it out of my hand. I grabbed his throat with my free hand, pulling him to the floor. “Come on, you know better than that.” I admonished, digging my knee into his windpipe. For a minute his face continued to redden, and he struggled weakly. Deciding to have mercy on the elderly man, I put the gun to his head. “This ought to teach you not to mess with the Takatas.” I said, before I blew his brains across the white tile floor. The blood splattered in a wide fan, with small chunks of grey-pink matter in the pungent crimson liquid. “My name’s not Jaechan, by the way.” I told the corpse, pocketing the gun.

As the sun rose in the early hours of the next morning, I walked into the dark conference room, where Akihoko stood in his Italian suit, facing away from me. “It’s done. I got what you wanted.” I announced, grabbing the bag off my shoulder. I took the jar containing the senator’s jugular out and rolled it across the table as he turned around. Snatching it up, he inspected it for a moment, then gave me a satisfied nod. “Thanks Akihiro. Gotta keep it in the family.”  
“Obviously.” I rolled my eyes. "Stating the obvious much?” “Don’t you get smart with me.” He warned playfully, tossing me a large wad of cash as he walked past, exiting the room flanked by his bodyguards.


End file.
